Conspiración
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: [Fic para el concurso de Halloween "El caldero de Uranai Baba II" de la página de Facebook DBFanfics] Aunque Bills sepa que están conspirando contra él -y muy probablemente contra los otros dioses de la destrucción-, no puede hacer mucho al respecto.


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball a estas alturas ya debería ser de dominio público pero bueno, la realidad es que le pertenece a Akira Toriyama, a la Toei, a la Shonen Jump... en realidad no estoy muy segura..._

—

 **Conspiración**

—

Bills podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo la energía y la maldad. Le trepaba por las venas y le impedía tomar aire. Le impedía dormir.

—Señor Bills... —canturreó Whis dando una palmada— creo que me apetece hacer una visita a Bulma para que nos regale más de esas... ¿cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí, trufas de chocolate.

Pero el Señor Bills, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos enrojecidos no reaccionó ante el comentario. Ya había pasado varias veces y en cada de una de ellas percibía la misma presencia de aquel que se divertía a su costa, de aquel que se burlaba de su poder y al que su sufrimiento le causaba placer.

—Oh, ¿Señor Bills...? ¿Trufas?

La única respuesta fue un gruñido por parte del Dios de la Destrucción.

—Mmm... —Whis se acercó más y lo inspeccionó brevemente— ¿Señor?

—Shhh... —Bills levantó un dedo para indicarle guardar silencio— Estoy pensando... —giró su cabeza sólo un poco hacia su sirviente— Whis, ¿cómo se mata a un ángel?

Whis parpadeó un par de veces, primero con una expresión de sorpresa pero luego de reflexión.

—¿Acaso quiere matarme? —preguntó alzando una ceja y con un tono divertido; obviamente no había percibido amenaza alguna en realidad.

—No seas ridículo —gruñó nuevamente Bills—. No a ti, sino al Gran Sacerdote.

Había empezado ya un poco atrás. Moría y volvía a morir y su última sensación, esa que él puede tener por ser el dios de la destrucción, era advertir la satisfacción del Gran Sacerdote.

Sin importarle hacer enfadar a Bills, Whis soltó una aguda carcajada mientras que cubría su boca con tres dedos.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —reclamó indignado— ¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Por qué querría matar al Gran Sacerdote, señor Bills? —preguntó aún divertido de la situación.

—Es una cuestión de supervivencia —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos y las piernas y encogiéndose—. Debo matarlo antes de que él me mate a mí. Otra vez.

—Sí, ya veo cuál es el problema —sonrió el ángel. Bills lo miró con atención—; usted lo que tiene es hambre y sueño. Esa siempre es la cura para su mal humor.

—No puedo dormir. Si me duermo ese traidor me quebrará —entrecerró sus cansados párpados y arrugó la nariz en disgusto—; pero no lo dejaré salirse con la suya.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegó a esa conclusión? —esta vez, el tono de Whis parecía un poco más serio, pero aún incrédulo.

—Porque ya lo hizo —explicó engarrotando las manos—; la última vez, en cuanto cerré los ojos porque quería dormir él me arrancó la cabeza.

—Una pesadilla.

—¿Qué? ¿"pesadilla"?

—En un sueño pero...

—¡Sé lo que es una pesadilla! —giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario— Y los dioses de la destrucción no tenemos pesadillas. El Gran Sacerdote me arrancó la cabeza.

Sí, primero pensó que había sido una pesadilla porque todo estaba en orden y Whis no había percibido nada. Una pesadilla era la única explicación. Pero no lo era, era tan real como todo aquello que había existido alguna vez y que él había desvanecido.

—Pero, señor, yo he estado a su lado absolutamente todo el tiempo —lo señaló sonriendo otra vez— y le aseguro que su cabeza no ha sido desprendida de su cuerpo.

Bills se llevó las manos al cuello pero, en vez de tranquilizarse, pareció molestarse aún más.

—¡Contesta mi pregunta, Whis! ¡¿Cómo se mata a un ángel?!

—No es posible. Los ángeles no podemos morir ni ser borrados de la existencia —se desperezó— ¿Qué le parece si vamos por esas trufas?

—¿Trufas dijiste?

Después de todo, la comida siempre lograba calmar sus ánimos y repentinamente le pareció una buena idea; quizá la comida le ayudaría a tomar control otra vez y no permitirles volverlo loco.

Tras aceptar renuentemente y viajar por breves segundos, se presentaron con naturalidad ante Bulma, quien, por su puesto, los recibió con amabilidad y bocadillos. Vegeta se presentó de inmediato al percibirlos; estaba aún lejos el día en que le dejarían de crispar los nervios y no pretendía que su familia estuviera cerca de ellos a solas.

—¿Trufas es lo que querían? —preguntó Bulma sonriente y animada colocando las golosinas frente a las deidades. Detrás de ella, Trunks se desparramó agotado en el piso porque solo tuvo escasos minutos para viajar kilómetros y encontrar exactamente lo que buscaban.

—Oh, sí ¡Muchas gracias! —Whis no tardó en degustarlas y comprobar que era lo más delicioso que había comido hasta ese día de su existencia.

Pero Bills olfateó la comida y desplegó una de sus garras para encajarla en el dulce y analizarla con precisión y desconfianza.

Las alarmas internas de Vegeta se encendieron; Bills tenía esa mueca de insatisfacción que exhibía cuando estaba a punto de destruir.

—¡No quiero trufas! —gritó exaltando a todos con excepción de Whis -quien comía tranquilo-, lanzó la mesa por los aires y derramó el té servido. Vegeta tomó a Bulma en sus brazos y la sacó de la trayectoria del mueble— ¡Quiero destruir a los que están conspirando contra mí!

Había logrado llegar a la conclusión de que era una conspiración contra él y quizá contra otros dioses de la destrucción. Era la única explicación y necesitaba hacer algo antes de que su mente se desvaneciera por completo; ya sentía como poco a poco perdía la voluntad y la fuerza para resistirse.

Después del susto inicial, Bulma se desprendió del agarre de Vegeta y puso sus brazos en jarras.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué es lo que ahora ocurre contigo?! —le bramó ofendida acercándosele. Vegeta palideció— ¡Esas trufas son exclusivas y muy, muy difíciles de conseguir!

—¿¡Y eso a mí qué me importa?! —le contestó en el mismo tono amenazante— ¡El dios de la destrucción Bills no permitirá que...!

Fue ahogado con gemido de dolor pues su brazo se dobló y rompió de la nada. El silencio de los demás fue absoluto; sólo Bills se retorcía y maldecía mientras una fuerza invisible arrancaba su brazo e inmediatamente, le torcía y rompía el otro.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bulma retrocedió anonadada y nerviosa hasta refugiarse con su esposo, quien, en guardia, movía los ojos de un lado a otro, desesperado por encontrar la fuente del ataque.

Bills quería dejar de gritar; era humillante que lo vieran sufrir pero no podía disimular su sufrimiento al perder ambos brazos y cayó sin remedio cuando sus piernas fueron trituradas.

—¿No va a probar la trufa, Señor Bills? —le preguntó Whis tragando una y suspirando de placer.

Bills miró sus manos; en su garra la trufa seguía encajada. Frente a él, la mesa servida de apetitosa comida y té de jazmín estaba intacta y sus anfitriones lo miraban con un dejó de curiosidad.

Había pasado otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, y con cada ocasión se sentía cada vez más desesperado y desesperanzado. Trató de explicarlo una y mil veces, pero Whis no recordaba nada, ahora ya estaba en el punto en que no podía más. Destruir por completo a un dios de la destrucción sólo podía ser a través de la anulación de su mente, lo sabía bien, pero siempre pensó que era mucho más fuerte y que era imposible, sin embargo, morir y morir y morir ya lo tenía al borde de quebrarse... Por eso debía encontrar la forma de matar al ángel; porque tal vez no resistiría una más.

—¿Se siente bien? —le preguntó Bulma entrecerrando los ojos— Pareciera que por un momento su mente se dispersó.

No contestó inmediatamente; siguió mirando sus extremidades y trató de sentir el dolor que lo carcomía apenas un instante atrás, pero no había nada.

—¿Vieron eso? —Bills golpeó la mesa con el puño— Lo hizo de nuevo —lo quería explicar otra vez pero ya estaba convencido de que no había caso.

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron confundidos. Whis saboreó una última trufa y dijo:

—El señor Bills ha estado indispuesto para comer y para dormir últimamente; es por eso que no está de buen humor.

—Sí, ya decía yo que esas ojeras eran de sueño —le sonrió Bulma.

—Señor Bills —intervino Trunks sentándose a la mesa—, si tiene tanto sueño ¿por qué no prueba el colchón de la habitación de invitados? Yo a veces tomó una siesta allí porque es muy cómodo.

Bills gruñó en descontento. Vegeta estaba a punto de callar a su hijo pero Bulma agregó:

—Es cierto, es lo último en tecnología en colchones —ensanchó su sonrisa.

—El señor Bills no duerme en colchones —explicó Whis—; el flota en energía que le aseguran descanso.

—¿No entienden que no puedo dormir? —escupió fastidiado— Si me quedo dormido estoy seguro de que terminará por quebrar mi voluntad; ya lo ha hecho varias veces y siento sus intenciones de seguirlo intentando, como hace un momento.

Todos parpadearon en duda.

—Ya sé lo que ocurre —Bulma cruzó sus brazos satisfecha—. Sufre de paranoia.

—Yo no sufro de paranoia —el dios de la destrucción se levantó y la señaló—, ¡cuando yo...!

Y la garganta se le cerró, el oxígeno abandonó sus pulmones y su cuerpo dejó de responder.

—¿Señor Bills? —Bulma lo escudriñó— ¿Señor...?

Volvió a gemir de dolor; otra vez su cabeza era tironeada por una fuerza omnipotente y terrible. Primero se desgarró el cuello y la sangre brotó sin control, pero ni siquiera podía gritar ahora porque su traquea estaba destruida. Bulma gritaba horrorizada escondiéndose detrás de Vegeta y exigiéndole que hiciera algo, que lo salvara, que interviniera...

Finalmente, fue partido por completo en dos y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre los restos de la comida.

—¿Paranoia? —preguntó Whis llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y reflexionando.

—Sí —Bulma asintió con la cabeza—, el sentimiento de que algo o alguien conspira en nuestra contra.

Bills se llevó ambas palmas al cuello. No había heridas, no había sangre, no había más dolor.

—¿Señor? —ella llamó su atención— No es real.

Pero él sólo apretó más los puños y se levantó.

—Whis, nos vamos.

—Creo que debería probar ese colchón para dormir —insistió el ángel, aunque no trataba de ocultar que su intención era quedarse más tiempo para tener más platillos.

—Sí, ya lo verá —Trunks dio un salto de entusiasmo—; después de dormir toda la paranoia desaparecerá.

Respiró fuerte y una luz de esperanza cruzó por su mente. Quizá era cierto que no había ninguna conspiración, que todo estaba en su mente y sólo sufría de esa llamada paranoia, la cual, podía ser un efecto secundaria de una vida de tantas eternidades.

Y, por primera vez desde que había comenzado, se sintió tranquilo y seguro de que nada estaba pasándole. Todo el estrés y el enojo desapareció. Su mente ya no estaba débil sino clara como un manantial en primavera porque Bulma tenía razón. Nada era real.

Estaba agradecido; por eso ella era su humana favorita y la razón por la que nunca destruiría el planeta Tierra. Le había hecho entrar en razón y comprender que su imaginación era poderosa pero era sólo ello. Ahora le ofrecía el colchón más apetecible que había visto jamás y cómo nunca tuvo deseos de dormir; solamente lamentó que seguramente cuando despertara Bulma ya habría muerto de vieja.

Al estar frente al famoso colchón refunfuñó otra vez, pero sólo para mantener su porte. Primero dio un salto y se sentó en la cama. Era cómoda, muy cómoda, eso era cierto. Lo tentaba a dormir y se sintió feliz y relajado. Su mente ya no podría quebrarse. Ya ni siquiera quería matar al ángel, no era necesario.

Allí fue cuando sintió la estocada en su corazón. El dolor fue agudo y terrible, pero pasó muy rápido. Bills cayó muerto en un instante, esta vez sin sufrimiento.

0o0o0

—Este juego es aburrido —bostezó Zeno-sama.

—¿Aburrido? —preguntó Daishinkan inclinándose un poco ante el pequeño ser supremo.

—Sí —asintió con su vocecita chillona— ¿Por qué tengo que jugarlo?

—Ah, es un favor me hace —le sonrió con tono paternal—; es divertido para mí.

—¿A ti te divierte? —el Rey de Todo sonrió ampliamente y sus ojitos brillaron en ilusión. El gran sacerdote asintió— entonces lo seguiré haciendo.

—¿Entonces revivirá a Bills y borrará su muerte de la memoria de los presentes tal como lo hemos estado practicando?

—Sólo esta dormido... o tal vez muerto... —murmuró Zeno-sama— no quería matarlo; sólo aplastarlo.

—Pero lo mató, Señor —expuso—; Bills-sama llegó a su punto de quiebre, cuando lo reviva y borre la memoria de los otros, ya no volverá jamás a ser el mismo.

—¡Sí! —Zeno-sama asintió enérgicamente y chasqueó los dedos— ¡Entonces que vuelva!

—Bills-sama es un trabajo completo ahora —continuó Daishinkan— ¿quizá quiera empezar otro dios de la destrucción?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Aplaudió emocionado y meneando sus piecitos sobre su trono— ¡Hasta que todos se vuelvan locos! ¡Hasta que ninguno vuelva a ser el mismo!

—Gracias, Zeno-sama.

—¡Sí! Creo que este juego ya no es aburrido.

—¿Que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

Zeno-sama miró a su sirviente con alegría y anhelo.

—Me gusta mucho verte tan contento.

Daishinkan sonrió ensombreciendo su semblante perverso y reverenció honrado de servir al Dios de Todo, al que podía usar a su conveniencia con tal de que usara palabras suaves y sencillas.

—Gracias, Zeno-sama, significa mucho para mí.

—–––

 **Fin**


End file.
